


Les Rouages du Coeur

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Alternate History, F/M, Prosthesis, Robots, Steampunk, Suicide, United Kingdom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Aimeric et Delilah ont fui les événements de Londres et doivent à présent se réinventer une vie.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Vers le nord

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #4] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> Ce texte se base sur mon NaNoWriMo 2017. Cette reprise est plus intime, plus personnelle, que ce que j'avais fait à l'époque... C'est loin d'être décevant, même si j'ai dû passer sous silence énormément de choses, tout en packant un maximum d'autres xD
> 
> [Mini-Défi du Sparring Partner] Intégrer un alexandrin.  
> J'en ai mis plein, c'est bon ou pas ? ^^

C'était la fin du mois de septembre. Les collines écossaises étaient encore vertes, mais un froid mordant pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Les voyageurs qui descendaient du East Coast Express en provenance de Londres s'en rendaient bien compte à présent qu'ils se trouvaient 600 kilomètres plus au nord. Les hommes s'enfonçaient dans leurs gabardines sitôt sortis du train, les femmes resserraient leurs manteaux, les enfants soufflaient des nuages de fumée blanche en essayant d'imiter les cheminées des trains à charbon. La foule londonienne se dispersa dans la gare tandis que d'autres groupes se formaient sur des quais aux destinations moins prestigieuses.

\- Bon voyage, madame Sullivan, annonça mécaniquement le contrôleur à la jeune femme qui reprenait son ticket. Vous de même, monsieur.

Delilah rangea soigneusement le ticket dans sa pochette à main. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage d'Aimeric, tout là haut, au sommet de sa haute et solide silhouette. Son indémontable sourire tranquille était accroché à ses lèvres. Avec un clin d'œil complice, il se pencha pour ramasser leur valise. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de la jeune femme, l'invitant à se diriger vers leur train. Contrairement à lui, Delilah montrait tous les signes d'une excessive anxiété depuis les événements de Londres.

Aimeric avisa du coin de l'œil un garçon qui vendait des journaux quelques quais plus loin. Le gamin agitait une grosse cloche pour combler le silence entre les gros titres qu'il hurlait à tue-tête : « Quatre cent robots démantelés cette semaine ! Une famille de trois enfants toujours portée disparue à Londres ! Demandez l'édition spéciale avec un communiqué exclusif du Professeur Hopewell ! » C'était presque une guerre civile qui s'était jouée dans la capitale technologique de l'Angleterre. La tour radio utilisée par Hopewell Industries à Londres avait été piratée et les ondes ainsi brouillées avaient lancé des centaines de robots dans des frénésies meurtrières. Delilah avait toutes les raisons de se ronger les sangs. Aimeric lui-même devait admettre que ses prédictions n'étaient pas très optimistes. Mais, comme un gentleman digne de ce nom, il n'en montrait rien.

Delilah ouvrit la porte du wagon et Aimeric l'aida à grimper le marchepied. Sa jambe mécanique rendait un service suffisant pour ses activités habituelles, mais les obstacles élevés restaient problématiques : le complexe assemblage de tubes et de rouages pesait presque autant que le reste de son corps. Elle clauquediqua difficilement dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à leur compartiment. Au moins était-il vide et Delilah espérait qu'il le resterait.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider à te changer les idées ? demanda Aimeric en installant la valise dans le filet au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Delilah secoua la tête. Elle s'assit sur son siège en gardant son regard résolument fixé sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il était évident qu'elle ne trouvait pas de position confortable, elle ne cessait de gigoter et de réajuster ses vêtements. Ils étaient partis précipitamment de la grande ville, plusieurs jours auparavant. Delilah portait encore cette même robe noire qui s'élimait aux coudes. Ce n'était pas une tenue de voyage, mais c'était tout de même une tenue de travail supposément confortable. Aimeric cilla et lui prit la main en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin.

\- Tu as encore mal, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il avec une extrême douceur.

Il la vit grimacer, se pincer les lèvres, se forcer à garder la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Puis, finalement, elle acquiesça. A sa chair étaient greffés des prototypes tout droit sortis de Hopewell Industries, dotés d'une intelligence certes limitée, mais dont le brouillage radio lui avait causé de terribles élancements de douleur.

\- Pourquoi vouloir en faire un secret ? demanda-t-il alors.

Enfin Delilah détacha son regard de la fenêtre. Elle secoua la tête et porta ses doigts froids sur son front. Elle avait les joues plus roses que d'ordinaire, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus ternes. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la météo. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'en tirer des conclusions si vite.

\- On ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux sur la valise, comme si cet objet était à la fois la cause et la solution.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'efforça de sourire. L'expression inquiète qui s'étalait sur le visage de son compagnon de voyage la gênait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

\- C'est de moins en moins violent à mesure que nous nous éloignons de Londres, assura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Aimeric acquiesça lentement. Il voyait bien qu'elle arrangeait la vérité, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à confronter ce mensonge. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et il lâcha immédiatement la main de Delilah pour se lever et libérer son siège.

\- Oh, je vous prie, monsieur, ne vous dérangez pas ! s'exclama la vieille dame qui pénétrait la petite pièce dans un fatras de couleurs parfumées.

\- Madame, mon siège est en fait celui-ci, indiqua-t-il poliment en pointant le siège qui faisait face à la jeune femme.

Le visage de la femme, déjà marqué de multiples rides, se plissa encore davantage. Ses yeux pétillants allaient et venaient entre les deux occupants des lieux. La jeune femme avait un visage tout en pointes et une robe de deuil, noire et modeste, assortie à une longue tresse serrée. Elle lui faisait penser à un corbeau aux aguets : elle jetait des regards furtifs à chaque mouvement, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un surgisse pour l'emporter. Le beau jeune homme en costume gris, avec ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en catogan et ses yeux bleu clair, ne pourrait jamais se faire passer pour un membre de sa famille. Aucun des deux ne portait d'alliance, mais elle n'était pas dupe ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule valise dans le porte-bagages et elle-même avait commis un élopement dans sa folle jeunesse. De tendres souvenirs de cette lointaine époque remontèrent à la surface et étalèrent un large sourire extatique sur la face de la dame.

\- Alors, monsieur, ne soyez donc pas timide, dit-elle en agitant sa main gantée de rose en direction d'Aimeric, je vois bien que vous êtes un couple de jeunes mariés ! Restez donc auprès de votre petite femme, je vais prendre votre place. Faire dos au sens de la marche ne m'a jamais dérangé. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !

Les pupilles bleues d'Aimeric se posèrent sur Delilah, accrochèrent ses iris noirs. Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. L'ombre d'un sourire vint même éclairer son visage. Aimeric sourit à son tour. Puisque ça convenait à tout le monde, alors ça lui convenait aussi. Il remercia la dame, laquelle se transforma en tourbillon de fanfreluches tandis qu'elle faisait entrer les nombreux sacs, valises et boites dans le compartiment. Cette tornade d'agitation ne se calma que bien après que le train eut quitté Edimbourg.

Delilah avait ouvert un livre. C'était le seul qu'elle avait pris la peine d'emporter. C'était son livre préféré, elle l'avait tant lu que les pages en étaient gonflées. C'était aussi le premier livre qu'Aimeric et elle avaient lu ensemble. A chaque page qu'elle tournait, il lisait quelques mots par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire, les mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Mais elle, elle les lisait avidement, avec la même ardeur que si elle les lisait pour la première fois, et ses lèvres muettes en articulaient les sons. Un chuchotis plus fort que les précédents suffit pour qu'il enchaine, avant même qu'elle ne tourne la page :

\- _C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
_ _Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
_ _Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
_ _Une façon d'un peu se respirer le coeur…_

Il se tut quand il remarqua le regard qu'elle portait sur lui.

\- Ai-je interrompu ta tirade favorite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais, susurra-t-elle en agitant un index accusateur devant son visage impassible, tu essayes de me changer les idées.

Elle fit une pause. Elle ne se retint de lui tirer la langue que parce que la vieille dame en face d'eux les regardait avec un amusement passionné.

\- Mais ça fonctionne, admit-elle en replongeant dans les pages de son livre, la lippe exagérément boudeuse.

Le gloussement discret de la vieille dame ne passa pas inaperçu.

⚙

La façade allongée de la maison rappelait à Delilah la tranche d'un livre, un parmi une série d'une même collection alignée sur l'étagère du coron. Monsieur Banks, le responsable du quartier, ouvrit le portillon rouillé et s'inclina poliment en invitant la jeune femme à entrer. Le carré de boue entre le portillon et la porte n'avait de jardin que le nom. De vieilles briques avaient été empilées entre deux carcasses de buissons secs et il y avait plus de touffes de chiendent que d'herbe à proprement parler.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à la tristesse de l'automne, madame, dit l'homme en remarquant sa mine dépitée. Un petit nettoyage et un peu d'entretien suffira à ce que vous ayez un joli jardinet d'ici mai prochain.

Delilah lui offrit un sourire de convenance. Elle avait du mal à croire ces paroles, mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils achetaient cet endroit.

\- Allons plutôt voir l'intérieur, invita M. Banks en refermant le portillon derrière Aimeric.

En deux sauts, il les avait dépassés tous les deux et se tenait sur le palier. Il sortit un gros trousseau de clés de la poche de son manteau. La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. En dépit du piteux lopin de terre qui en faisait l'introduction, la maison elle-même semblait en bon état.

\- Comme vous le verrez, il n'y a rien à reprocher à ce logement, récita M. Banks. Le mobilier est certes simple, mais il est fonctionnel. Vous êtes parfaitement libre d'en disposer comme vous le souhaitez. La seule condition est de rendre le logement propre et fonctionnel lorsque vous le laisserez, mais c'est une évidence, vous en conviendrez.

Delilah fit quelques pas dans le séjour. Les claquements de ses talons sur le parquet résonnaient en écho dans la cave juste en-dessous. C'était une petite habitation construite en paires de pièces, empilées les unes sur les autres, de part et d'autre d'un escalier central. Une architecture simple et efficace.

\- Monsieur travaillera à plein temps à la mine ? demanda M. Banks.

Aimeric acquiesça, l'air absent. Il était encore sur le palier, tourné vers l'extérieur, comme absorbé par la vision du mur d'habitations similaires de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez pas de loyer à payer pour ce logement de fonction, annonça M. Banks.

\- Pas de loyer ? s'étonna Delilah.

\- Non, madame, pas un penny, confirma l'homme avec un léger rire. L'immobilier n'a vraiment de valeur que dans le cœur de Londres, vous savez.

Il se détourna et s'approcha d'Aimeric. Celui-ci, l'esprit toujours ailleurs, observait les suspensions de flûtes à vent et de babioles colorées accrochées au-dessus du perron. Il leva la main et, du bout de l'index, fit tinter une petite clochette argentée.

\- Avez-vous déjà signé votre contrat de travail, monsieur ?

Aimeric cilla et retrouva instantanément sa composition habituelle. Il posa un regard sérieux sur le responsable de quartier :

\- J'ai rencontré Monsieur McMillan ce matin. Il était terriblement pressé. Il m'a invité à me présenter à vous dès maintenant, avec un accord de principe, afin d'obtenir un logement. Nous avons rendez-vous ce soir pour conclure l'administratif en bonne et due forme.

  1. Banks afficha une expression clairement gênée. Il ne mettait pas en doute cette explication, bien au contraire, cette situation semblait lui être familière. En revanche, elle devait lui coûter du travail supplémentaire.



\- Il me faudra une copie de votre contrat, dit-il en notant furieusement dans son calepin. Je repasserais demain - probablement pas avant l'heure d'embauche, pensez à laisser le document accessible à votre dame.

Aimeric regarda au-dessus du petit homme qu'était M. Banks. Delilah roulait des yeux, visiblement frustrée de n'être à peine plus qu'un élément de décor aux yeux du responsable de quartier.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre nom, marmonna M. Banks, et de quelques signatures, s'il vous plaît.

Il lui tendit son calepin et son stylo, avant de montrer du doigt les espaces vierges qu'il devait combler. Puis il referma le dossier et le glissa dans sa serviette avec son stylo. Enfin, il tendit une clé à Aimeric.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur, madame, salua-t-il en quittant les lieux.

Aimeric suivit du regard la silhouette courtaude qui quittait les lieux. Il entendait les pas inégaux de Delilah qui le rejoignait sur le palier. Il se tourna alors vers elle, souriant :

\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se ferait si vite.

Elle saisit la clé qu'il lui tendait. Elle la fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci à toi, répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

Delilah sourcilla. Elle lui agita la clé sous le nez. C'était un objet de plus qu'il avait obtenu, à lui seul, pour eux deux.

\- Pourquoi donc _me_ remercierais-tu ?

\- Pour la confiance que tu m'accordes.

Elle éclata franchement de rire. Elle ravala rapidement son hilarité car lui, bien évidemment, ne riait pas. Il se contentait de l'observer en silence, son ineffable sourire tranquillement posé sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme planta son regard dans les yeux bleus, tout là-haut au-dessus d'elle. Une fois encore, elle fut surprise d'y trouver tant de profondeur. Elle rougit, presque malgré elle.

\- Il m'est objectivement impossible de ne pas te faire confiance, bougonna-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle haussa les épaules. Aimeric ne mentait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour la protéger et, plus encore, pour assurer son bien-être. Que pouvait-elle réclamer de plus, vraiment ? Elle ne cessait de se poser, encore et encore, cette même question. La seule réponse qui lui venait était terriblement évidente : _rien_. Ce malaise qu'elle ressentait venait d'ailleurs. Il venait d'elle.

Aimeric l'enveloppa de ses bras et la pressa délicatement contre lui. Un instant décontenancée, Delilah ne tarda pas à poser ses mains dans son dos. Elle posa son oreille contre son torse et, yeux clos, elle écouta. Dans cette position, elle pouvait entendre ce qui vibrait en lui, mesurer l'écart entre ses palpitations. Aimeric déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se séparer d'elle et d'adresser un signe gêné de la main à la petite famille qui passait dans la rue.

\- Au fait, Aimeric, fit Delilah en boitant vers l'intérieur de la maison, quel nom as-tu donné à M. Banks ?

Elle craignait soudain qu'il n'ait donné son nom de famille à elle. L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil aux clochettes qui tintinnabulaient doucement sous la brise. Il entra à son tour et ferma doucement la porte. Il fit face à Delilah, laquelle le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Silverbell, répondit-il enfin.


	2. Vers l'été

Delilah passait ses journées seule, mais elle était loin d'être désoeuvrée. Il y avait du travail pour transformer cette maison en véritable chez-soi. Les mots " _Famille Silverbell_ " avaient étaient déposés sur la boîte aux lettres, sans que les occupants des lieux en soient prévenus. Aimeric l'avait seulement remarqué en rentrant de sa deuxième journée de travail.

Un sac vide sous le bras, Delilah remontait la rue en boitillant. Elle avait fini de dépoussiérer toutes les pièces. L'aspirateur gracieusement prêté par M. Banks avait été d'une redoutable efficacité. Les ronflements pétaradants du moteur et l'imposante présence de son réservoir cuivré lui manqueraient presque. Elle sourit pour elle-même. L'ombre prédatrice de Londres semblait lointaine. Elle se sentait légère. Elle se sentait libre.

Alors qu'elle arrivait presque à hauteur de sa maison, une femme se pencha par-dessus son propre portillon pour l'intercepter. Elle avait de jolies boucles brunes, maintenues hors de son visage par un fichu fleuri. Un large sourire illuminait sa figure ensoleillée. Elle avait l'air à peine plus jeune que Delilah.

\- Bonjour, voisine ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant. Je m'appelle Rose, je pensais jamais arriver à vous croiser ! Je suis tellement contente qu'on ait le même âge !

Delilah s'était figée de surprise. Rose sortit de son jardinet pour aller à sa rencontre. Sa robe jaune vif froufrouta quand elle la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. Elle semblait faite d'énergie pure, aussi pimpante et gaie que Delilah était austère et réservée.

\- Je m'appelle Rose Buchanan, je ne sais plus si je me suis présentée, continua-t-elle avec le même entrain. Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Et celui de votre mari ? Le mien, c'est Joseph, il est gentil comme tout, vraiment. Je peux te tutoyer ?

Delilah éclata d'un rire nerveux. Rose interrompit son flot incessant de paroles. Pas longtemps, cependant, car, sourcils froncés et poings sur les hanches, elle reprenait déjà :

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Malgré un éclat de rire plus sonore que les précédents qui parut répondre directement à cette question, la jeune femme en noir secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, non ! s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le poignet de Rose, avec l'intention maladroite de réclamer son pardon. On ne s'était jamais adressé à moi de cette façon, toutes mes excuses, Rose, pardonnez-moi.

Delilah haletait tant elle peinait à se contenir. Des années au service d'aristocrates dont la moindre parole était mesurée de près et voilà qu'elle sentait dépassée par la première interaction sociale un temps soit peu explosive.

\- Je… Euh, hem, oui, je suis… balbutia-t-elle, je m'appelle Delilah. Aimeric est mon compagnon. Et oui, tu peux me tutoyer, c'est bien volontiers. Ravie de te rencontrer, Rose.

Le visage de Rose se ralluma comme une lampe à électricité, avec une vitalité plus vibrante encore que l'instant d'avant. Sa brève colère était déjà complètement dissipée.

\- Viens avec moi, fit-elle en saisissant la main qui était toujours posée sur son bras, j'ai préparé de la limonade. T'es de Londres, pas vrai ? T'as l'air d'une fille de Londres. Vous avez de la limonade, à Londres ?

⚙

Une main s'agita devant ses yeux et Delilah cilla. Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation du ciel.

\- Eh bien, tu dors debout, maintenant ? pouffa Rose.

\- Je repensais à notre rencontre, dit Delilah en guise d'excuse.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi ce souvenir, déjà vieux de quelques mois, était remonté à la surface en cet instant. La limonade, peut-être ? Était-ce seulement vraiment qualifiable de limonade ? Cowdenbeath était bien loin des folies technologiques à la mode dans la capitale. Rose, elle-même, serait sans doute des dernières à avoir l'idée d'acheter un de ces gazéificateurs qui faisaient fureur sur les terrasses estivales. Sa limonade n'était finalement guère plus que de l'eau citronnée, éventuellement additionnée d'une cuillère de sucre. Mais c'était devenu une forme de rituel pour les deux femmes d'en siroter en fin de journée en attendant que les hommes reviennent de la mine. Cette simple boisson avait pris une véritable importance dans leur amitié.

Quelques mois seulement et le monde entier semblait différent. Le grillage qui séparait les jardinets des Silverbell et des Buchanan avait été retiré, formant ainsi un jardin de taille plus appréciable. M. Banks l'avait correctement prédit : il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à faire pour que, maintenant que l'été s'installait, les buissons et parterres fleurissent joliment. Les conseils de Rose n'étaient pas étrangers à cela. Elle adorait les fleurs, quelque soit leurs formes et leurs couleurs, et elle adorait presque autant partager cette passion.

Une autre chose qui fleurissait joliment était le ventre rebondi de Rose.

\- Rappelle-moi pour quand est prévu ton terme ? demanda Delilah.

Rose posa machinalement une main sur le relief de sa robe et sourit rêveusement. Elle rayonnait, presque littéralement, tant sa grossesse lui réussissait.

\- D'ici quelques semaines au plus tard, répondit-elle. La sage-femme pense qu'elle arrivera plus tôt qu'on ne l'imagine… 

\- "Elle" ? releva Delilah qui n'avait pas manqué ce détail.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle avisa la sage-femme qui venait de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette vieille femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'air revêche et, des rares occasions où Delilah l'avait entendue parler, elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle marmonnait. Mais, après tout, Rose était convaincue de sa compétence et c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda soudain Rose. Est-ce que ce serait indiscret de demander à la bonne fille de la ville pourquoi elle a toujours pas de petite fille ou de petit garçon à elle ?

Le visage de Delilah s'affaissa. Elle tourna la tête, loin de la sage-femme, loin de Rose, pour s'absorber dans la soudaine observation d'un pied de camélias. Mais Rose n'était pas une fille à laisser les questions en suspens pour un rien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son ton laissait sous-entendre que ça n'avait rien de rare. C'était une terrible fatalité, certes, mais ce n'était pas _anormal_ pour autant.

\- Mon oncle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant non plus, poursuivit Rose en badinant. Il parait que ça arrive chez certains hommes que…

\- J'ai eu un accident, l'interrompit Delilah.

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient plantés sur le visage de Rose. Elle avait tant de répugnance envers ce qui lui était arrivée, envers ce que ça avait fait d'elle, et ce regard la mettait au défi. Mais elle ne savait pas elle-même de quel genre de défi il s'agissait, à vrai dire. Voulait-elle en parler ? Ne voulait-elle pas en parler ?

Les traits rebondis de Rose étaient empreints d'affection. Elle savait que son amie avait eu un accident : il était impossible de ne pas remarquer sa démarche inégale, et ce boitement n'était pas de ceux avec lesquels on naît. De plus, Delilah le remarquait seulement maintenant, Rose avait posé une main sur son genou - ou plutôt sur le genou de sa jambe artificielle. Sous ses jupes et ses bas, il pouvait échapper aux regards, mais les rouages et pistons ne pouvaient pas échapper à un contact aussi direct.

Delilah soupira. Elle se servit un verre de limonade qu'elle avala d'une seule et longue lampée. Elle grimaça alors que le citron lui piquait le nez. Les mots venaient et repartaient comme des vagues écumeuses sur une plage de pierres tranchantes. Il semblait n'y en avoir aucun pour s'accrocher au présent, pour lui donner du sens.

\- J'étais mariée et j'étais enceinte, finit-elle par lâcher. C'est si loin que j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie… Ayush voulait m'emmener rencontrer sa famille, en Inde. Je ne crois pas que le dirigeable ait quitté le ciel de Londres… 

Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. La vision du manteau bleu de son époux, coincé sous une gigantesque poutrelle de fer, lui revenait, précise et claire, comme si les lumières rouges brûlaient encore autour d'elle.

\- J'ai survécu, moi et quelques autres, murmura-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. J'aurais dû mourir, sinon ce jour-là au moins quelques jours plus tard. Mais l'accident a fait tellement de bruit, la une de tous les journaux, le sujet de toutes les radios, que les plus riches londoniens ont tout donné pour les soins des survivants.

Delilah laissa échapper un rictus presque méprisant. Elle vivait dans les corons de Cowdenbeath depuis peu et elle avait déjà entendu parler de plus d'hommes morts dans les mines, dans la plus complète indifférence de la société, que de voyageurs à bord du dirigeable en direction de Bombay. Fallait-il que les gens aient besoin de se faire remarquer, vraiment ! Elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée, puis reprit :

\- Une barre de fer m'a transpercé le ventre. Les organes qui pouvaient être réparés ont été réparés. Les autres ont été remplacés s'ils étaient nécessaires, simplement retirés quand ils ne l'étaient pas.

Elle récitait presque mot pour mot ce que le Docteur Johnson lui avait dit à son réveil. C'était aussi frais dans sa mémoire que si c'était arrivé la veille, et, tout à la fois, c'était couvert d'un voile de passé lointain.

\- Remplacé ? répéta Rose, abasourdie. On peut _remplacer_ ce genre de choses ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas une procédure habituelle, soupira Delilah en secouant la tête. Puisque de généreux donateurs ont virtuellement offert des fonds illimités à ce prestigieux hôpital, des prototypes spéciaux ont été commandés au Professeur Hopewell, et puisque je n'étais pas en état de refuser…

\- Hopewell ? Le Hopewell ? De Hopewell Industries ? s'étouffa Rose.

Delilah acquiesça. L'homme derrière l'entreprise qui produisait les robots et androïdes qu'on trouvait partout, oui, exactement ce Professeur-là. Il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde l'occasion de diversifier ses folles créations. Rose avait la bouche entrouverte. Elle fixait son amie avec horreur.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Rose, dit Delilah, mais les boîtes de conserve assignées aux mines sont des pièces antiques à côté des androïdes de service qu'on trouve à Londres.

Elle pensait même que ces choses vaguement humanoïdes, faites de gros tubes et de tuyaux flexibles, avaient été placées dans ces mines _parce qu_ 'elles étaient obsolètes et peu coûteuses. Elles étaient suffisantes pour les tâches simples et répétitives qu'on leur donnait, et leur apparence n'avait aucune importance. Il était évident que Rose était loin d'imaginer à quel point les androïdes qui servaient le thé aux nantis londoniens se mouvaient comme des êtres humains.

\- Peu importe, conclut Delilah en haussant les épaules. Le fait est que j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même dans cet accident et tu imagines bien que je ne parles pas que de ma chair. D'autres sont bien plus à plaindre que moi.

Rose prit quelques instants pour digérer cette histoire. C'était complètement fou. Delilah avait, quoi, vingt-cinq ans ? Elle était déjà veuve et de quelle façon ! Ce deuil interminable prenait tout son sens ! Mais… et son époux actuel, dans tout ça ? Il était bien loin d'être vilain et, malgré sa raideur aristocratique, Rose doutait qu'il puisse avoir la moindre difficulté à se trouver une fiancée avec moins de soucis ! Ce pauvre bougre devait être diablement transi d'amour !

\- Je me rends tout d'un coup compte que cette réserve que tu as avec Aimeric, c'est pas juste ta personnalité, dit-elle alors du bout des lèvres. Si tu ressens de la culpabilité à cause d'Aimeric pour la vie qu'il mène avec toi et celle que vous mènerez ensemble… C'est mon devoir, en tant qu'amie, de te dire que tu ne devrais pas. Il a _choisi_ de rester à tes côtés. Il est fou amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'il ne cesse de répéter, en tous cas, s'esclaffa Delilah.

\- Oh, tu peux pouffer, gronda Rose, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne lui retourne pas le compliment ! Je te vois bien lui sourire quand il rentre le soir !

Delilah sentit les camélias appeler à nouveau son regard. Certains boutons refusaient d'éclore. " _Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ; C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille._ " Il y avait là aussi bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient voir des Silverbell. Mais elle en avait déjà dit beaucoup, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais imaginé raconter un jour. Expliquer davantage était trop pour elle. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Comme un miraculeux coup de gong, un groupe d'hommes couverts de suie remontaient justement la rue en bavardant. Joseph s'élança hors du groupe au pas de course et sauta par-dessus la barrière pour aller embrasser sa femme. Rose, tout en riant, protesta contre le noir qu'il lui étalait partout sur le visage et les bras. Aimeric, infiniment plus tranquille que son comparse, ouvrit bien gentiment le portillon et marcha sagement en direction de la petite table de jardin.

\- Tu es blessé ? sursauta soudain Delilah.

Elle bondit hors de sa chaise pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Elle avait repéré le morceau de tissu enroulé autour de son coude.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, la rassura Aimeric. Un petit accroc, rien de grave.

\- Tu me laisseras tout de même y jeter un oeil ?

Aimeric sourit plus largement que d'ordinaire. Il semblait amusé.

\- Je ne peux pas te le refuser, dit-il simplement.


	3. Vers l'après

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Trigger warning : suicide /!\

Il faisait très sombre dans la maison des Buchanan. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, empêchant le moindre rayon de soleil d'entrer. Une forte odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air raréfié. Des fleurs fanées s'asséchaient tristement dans leurs vases. Baignant dans cette ambiance, le silence en paraissait épais. Aimeric referma néanmoins doucement la porte, comme si tout était normal. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Joseph ? appela-t-il.

Il savait que sa voix portait suffisamment. Il savait que Joseph était chez lui.

\- Joseph, appela-t-il à nouveau.

Un pleur de bébé s'éleva des étages supérieurs. Aimeric s'avança dans les escaliers, sans cesser de scruter les ombres. Il appelait Joseph, mais restait sans réponse. Les petits sanglots continuaient.

Enfin, il pénétra dans la chambre parentale. Le grand lit était fait au carré, sans un pli sur les draps. Il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des jours. Depuis qu'on avait emporté Rose.

\- Aimeric.

La voix de Joseph sifflait comme un vent glacial. L'homme était assis dans les profondeurs d'un fauteuil, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Même sans lumière, Aimeric pouvait voir la barbe qui lui dévorait les joues, les cernes creusés par les nuits d'insomnie et le cendrier débordant de cigarettes consommées jusqu'au filtre. Contre le mur opposé se trouvait un petit berceau, duquel provenaient les cris désespérés de l'enfant.

\- Tu as manqué quatre jours de travail, déclara Aimeric avec une extrême douceur.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il était venu pour s'enquérir de sa santé et de celle de son nouveau-né. Il n'y avait pas besoin de rapporter comme tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui après la mort de sa femme qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tu veux que je le prenne ? demanda Aimeric en levant le bras vers le berceau.

Les pleurs du bébé commençaient à faire grincer son système. Comme Joseph ne disait rien, il décida de prendre cette absence de réponse pour un assentiment. Il s'approcha du couffin. Tous ces cris et ces pleurs émanaient d'une si petite chose… un minuscule visage rond et rouge qui s'égosillait dans son petit emmaillotage. Aimeric l'entoura lentement de ses grandes mains et le souleva, avec une douceur infinie, pour le ramener contre lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il était incapable de dire si cet enfant avait besoin d'un soin particulier. Il se contenta de ce qu'il avait vu faire par d'autres : il le berça de gentils soubresauts et de chuchotis.

\- C'est une fille, déclara Joseph depuis le fond de son siège. Camélia.

\- Rose a toujours aimé les fleurs, répondit Aimeric en hochant la tête avec affection.

Il se déplaçait, au rythme des bercements, vers la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux. La lumière chaude de l'après-midi se déversa dans la chambre. Joseph plissa les yeux et se cacha derrière son bras levé. Ses traits émaciés étaient encore plus effrayants au grand jour. La fillette s'était tue et ses yeux roulaient avec curiosité vers la soudaine source lumineuse.

\- Joseph, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, dit Aimeric en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, gronda l'intéressé. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, c'est pas à toi d'en discuter.

Aimeric s'avança davantage, jusqu'à être juste devant l'homme dévasté.

\- Ta fille a besoin de toi, martela-t-il.

Joseph se dressa soudain, hors du fauteuil, de toute sa hauteur. Il avait de la rage plein les yeux et de la haine au bord des lèvres. Mais surtout, il avait une arme à feu, qu'il tenait pointée droit sur le visage d'Aimeric. Ce dernier ne broncha pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je t'éclatais la tête ? chuinta Joseph.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, répondit Aimeric, dont l'apparence était celle de la sérénité absolue.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? hurla l'homme dont la raison fondait à toute vitesse. Comment tu peux savoir quoi que ce soit à tout ça ? Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait ! Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est en dedans d'avoir perdu ma Rose !

En disant cela, il avait porté sa main libre à sa poitrine. Ses ongles avaient creusé cruellement sa peau, à travers le tissu de sa chemise, quand il avait serré le poing sur ce cœur brisé qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Du sang s'infiltra dans les fibres de sa chemise. Aimeric regarda le canon tremblant de l'arme, puis de nouveau le visage de Joseph. Il soutint son regard larmoyant. L'homme luttait intérieurement contre des pensées contradictoires qui fusaient en tous sens. Ses dents claquaient sous la puissance de son ressentiment envers l'injustice dont était fait son monde. Non, bien sûr que non, Aimeric ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais qui le pouvait ? Une immense fatigue sembla s'abattre sur les épaules du veuf éploré.

\- J'espère que t'auras jamais à ressentir ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il baissa son pistolet. Son bras retomba mollement contre sa cuisse.

\- Ce que t'as dit en arrivant, continua-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol, si bas que c'était comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ce que t'as dit, là, " _ tu veux que je la prenne _ "... Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que, ouais, tu devrais la prendre. Tu l'as déjà prise d'ailleurs, c'est bien. Ramène-la à ta femme, ça devrait lui faire plaisir.

Aimeric pencha la tête et ses sourcils s'inclinèrent de perplexité. Il réajusta le poupon qui s'agitait contre lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Joseph, tu…

\- Je t'ai dis de pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou penser ! rugit l'homme. Toi, par contre, fais ce que je te dis. Tires-toi de là, t'entends ? Et tu gardes ce gosse avec toi.

⚙

Delilah goûta la limonade et la détesta instantanément. Elle soupira. Comment une eau citronnée pouvait être aussi compliquée à reproduire ? Elle renversa le contenu de son verre dans le pichet et, dans la foulée, vida le pichet dans l'évier. Elle avait vu Rose couper deux citrons et les jeter dans un pot d'eau fraîche en appelant ça une limonade ! Rien de plus ! La jeune femme serra les dents en aggrippant le rebord du comptoir. Fichue limonade !

Tout à coup, une détonation retentit et Delilah sursauta violemment. Un élan de panique bouillonna en elle avant de s'effacer rapidement quand elle réalisa que la déflagration n'était suivie d'aucune autre. Son cœur continua néanmoins à palpiter un peu plus fort que la normale, le son avait paru si proche… Elle se décida à aller voir dehors. Elle avait cru entendre une arme à feu, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Qui, ici, utiliserait ce genre d'objet ? Tout le monde se connaissait, personne ne s'adonnait à la chasse. Il y avait plus de chance qu'un groupe de gamins aient mis la main sur quelques pétards. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller jusque dans la rue : à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle trouva la grande silhouette d'Aimeric planté au milieu du jardin, tourné vers la maison des Buchanan.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda Delilah, surprise de le trouver là si tôt.

\- Je suis venu voir Joseph, répondit-il d'un air absent.

Delilah fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle un visage dont tous les traits exprimaient la plus profonde confusion. Delilah ouvrit la bouche et leva la main vers lui, mais remarqua soudain quelque chose d'encore plus inhabituel que cette expression. Ce fut à son tour de montrer des signes de profonde incompréhension.

\- Est-ce que c'est... ? balbutia-t-elle.

Aimeric hocha fébrilement la tête. Ses lèvres formaient des syllabes qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer. Ses yeux couraient sur le visage de la jeune femme sans jamais se focaliser sur un point. Delilah se sentit pâlir quand les pièces du puzzles s'assemblèrent dans son esprit.

\- C'était Joseph, ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les traits d'Aimeric se décomposèrent si vite qu'il parut sur le point de fondre en larmes - ou d'exploser. Delilah plaqua ses paumes sur ses joues et tira son visage vers elle. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

\- Regarde-moi, commanda-t-elle. Arrête ton train de pensées. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, je le sais ; je ne veux pas les détails, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je  _ sais  _ que tu as fait de ton mieux. C'était ton ami.

\- Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, insista douloureusement Aimeric.

\- Personne n'aurait su quoi faire, dit Delilah avec tendresse. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Aimeric, rien du tout. Il t'a confié sa fille, ce n'est pas rien. Tu étais son ami et il te faisait confiance. Jusqu'au bout.

Entre ses mains, Delilah sentit qu'il acquiesçait imperceptiblement. Dans un même mouvement, leurs regards tombèrent sur le petit bout d'humain entre les bras d'Aimeric.

\- Elle s'appelle Camélia, articula-t-il.

Il n'avait rien de plus pertinent à dire. Les informations se bousculaient dans son cerveau, elles se liaient et se déliaient dans une pagaille infernale. Delilah, impuissante, le regardait peiner à décider de sa prochaine action.

\- C'est ta fille, maintenant, dit-elle alors.

Les yeux bleus bondirent, comme un sursaut, sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'efforçait de lui sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle voulait - elle  _ devait _ \- l'encourager.

\- C'est… commença Aimeric, avant d'être interrompu par un violent tic qui lui déforma la bouche l'espace d'un instant. C'est… C'est  _ notre  _ fille.

Le sourire de Delilah devint soudain plus franc. Elle voyait Aimeric changer, évoluer, un peu plus chaque jour, mais elle savait que cette phrase, ces trois petits mots, lui avaient coûté un effort cérébral bien supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu penser précédemment. Possession, égalité, responsabilité, choix… Il brisait de nombreuses règles qu'il n'était pas supposé être capable de dépasser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudainement consciente que son cœur pulsait pour une fois autrement qu'avec angoisse.

Elle posa une main sur le bébé, pour le protéger tandis qu'elle fermait l'espace entre eux. Elle parcourut l'intégralité de la distance qu'elle avait fermement maintenue pendant de longs mois. Elle l'embrassa. De surprise, Aimeric laissa échapper un bref souffle tiède. Puis, presqu'avec trop de précipitation, il lui retourna le baiser. Delilah se sentit s'apaiser toute entière. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa ses doigts glisser sous le catogan, s'abandonna à cette étincelle qui s'allumait dans le creux de son estomac.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu formuler ses regrets et sa honte de ne pas avoir su déceler plus tôt cette part d'humanité qu'elle voyait enfin si clairement ! Elle aurait voulu présenter ses excuses, supplier son pardon, mais Delilah savait qu'il aurait tout accepté et tout pardonné trop facilement. Alors, à la place, elle récita les mots trop souvent relus de leur livre favori :

\-  _ Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce?  
_ _ Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
_ _ Plus précise, un aveu qui se veut confirmer,  
_ _ Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer;  
_ _ C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
_ _ Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
_ __ Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
_ Une façon d'un peu se respirer le coeur,  
_ __ Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme!


End file.
